


The War Hero's Reward

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: NaNoWriMo one shots [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hero Dean, M/M, Sex Slave Castiel (Supernatural), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean returned from the war a hero, he was called before the King to receive honors and a reward for his service.One of them was a sex slave.





	The War Hero's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of my NaNoWriMo one shots.

When Dean returned from the war a hero, he was called before the King to receive honors and a reward for his service.

Dean didn’t want honors or a reward, but when the King said you were going to get something, you damned well didn’t argue with him.

And so, Dean now stood before the King and all the court. A counselor read off a list of all of his heroic deeds and then the honors bestowed on him.

There was a house, with plenty of land and some servants. There was a yearly stipend to pay for everything.

And then there was the KIng’s favorite and most cherished slave to serve him in bed. Dean looked shocked. He didn’t want a slave, let alone one who would service him sexually. But again, he wasn’t about to turn down the King’s favorite slave. 

Dean very much valued his head.

When Dean arrived at his new home, he was greeted by his servants. He went to his bedroom to wash away the road dust and change, and there was a man sitting on the bed. His back was to Dean, but when Dean entered the room, the man turned and stood up quickly.

The man bowed his head. “Forgive me. Sir, I didn’t hear you approach.”

Dean walked to the man. 

“What is your name?”

“Castiel, Sir.”

“Well okay, Castiel, I don’t want a sex slave, you understand?” The man lifted his face, and he was possibly the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen. 

But his resolve remained.

“You… you don’t want me? Are you going to send me back? The King will kill me because I didn’t please you.”

Castiel looked terrified.

Dean looked into Castiel’s deep blue eyes. “No, I am not going to send you back. You can continue to live here and be my personal servant. Just no sex.”

Cas, as he became known to Dean. slept on the floor in his room. Dean didn’t want him to, but there was no persuading him otherwise. Cas waited on him hand and foot, and gradually, Dean got used to it.

Dean began to look differently at Cas. Cas was very beautiful, and he was sweet. He treated everyone with respect and Dean like he was a king. 

No matter what was asked of him, he did it with a smile.

Dean began to look very differently at Cas.

 

Dean was having a bad dream. There was blood and men screaming all around him. He was fighting for his life, and suddenly, there was a boy in front of him. Just a boy. But the boy had a sword, and was trying to stab him with it and Dean had no choice…

Cas was shaking him.

“Sir! Sir? Wake up. Dean! Wake up!”

Dean startled awake. Cas was in the bed, a look of concern on his face. 

“It’s okay, Cas. I’m awake. I’m sorry.”

Cas still looked sad. “It was a very bad dream, Sir. I was frightened for you. You were screaming.”

Dean sat up. “First of all, please stop calling me Sir. My name is Dean and that’s what I want you to call me.”

Cas looked amazed. “Ye… yes Dean.”

Dean looked into those beautiful eyes, at that beautiful face, and he just couldn’t help himself. He kissed Cas.

Cas kissed back.

Dean kissed Cas with passion and urgency. His tongue demanded entrance to Cas’ mouth. He ran it over Cas’ tongue and Cas moaned into his mouth.

Dean pulled back.

“Cas, swear to me you want this, want me. I don’t want a slave, I want a willing partner. Are you sure?”

Cas nodded. “I am sure, Dean. I want you so much. More than I have words for.”

Dean pushed Cas down on the bed and pulled his sleep pants off him. He shimmied out of his own pants and straddled Cas’ hips.

He kissed down Cas’ throat and to his nipple. Dean sucked on one then the other. Cas arched his back.

Dean kissed over Cas’ chest and belly. He bypassed Cas’ very hard cock and licked Cas’ balls and under them. 

Cas was making the sweetest sounds.

Dean grabbed one of Cas’ legs and kissed up the inside. Then he did the same to the other. Cas lifted his legs and Dean stared at Cas’ tight, pink hole.

He grabbed the oil that sat on his table near the bed and poured it into his hand. He used it to oil up his fingers, then pushed one into Cas.

Cas’ eyes got big and he groaned.

Dean played his finger around inside Cas and then added a second. He worked his way up to four, because Cas was tight and Dean’s cock was rather large. He didn’t want to hurt Cas.

When Cas was to the point that he was fucking himself on Dean’s fingers, Dean pulled them out.

Cas whined.

“Just hold on, Cas.”

Dean oiled his cock and put it to Cas’ hole. It resisted, even though Dean had worked Cas open. 

Dean pushed harder and he slipped in.

Cas moaned.

“Oh, Dean… it feels so good… you’re so big…”

“Cas, you are so tight… You feel good too…”

Dean began to pull back and push in, with Cas meeting every push in that he made.

Dean pulled Cas up and against his chest. Cas had his legs around Dean’s hips and was clinging to him.

Dean thrust up into Cas and Cas let his head fall onto Dean’s shoulder.

Dean had his arms wrapped around Cas.

Dean continued to fuck up into Cas, and then Cas cried out.

“Oh, Dean! I’m going to cum! Oh my gods....”

Cas shot strings of cum onto Dean’s chest and his own belly.

His hole contracted on Dean’s cock and Dean groaned,

Dean came hard. He filled Cas with his spend and just kept thrusting up into him as Cas hugged him tight.

Dean held Cas, and his cock softened and slipped out of Cas but still they stayed in that position.

“Cas, that was very, very nice.”   
“Yes, Dean, I enjoyed it so much. No one has ever taken the time that you did with me. No one ever opened me before. It was very good for me.”

Dean felt angry at the way that Cas had been treated in the past. Cas was so much more than a hole to fuck. He was caring and sweet. 

Dean laid down next to Cas. He held Cas in his arms.

“Dean, I’m sleepy. You need to let me go to my mat…”

“No, Cas. You’re never sleeping on that mat again. I want you in my bed.”

Cas sighed. “That sounds wonderful…”

They drifted off to sleep.

Dean woke up to Cas wrapped around him. His erection throbbed, having Cas in his arms. He smiled and kissed Cas’ forehead.

Cas mumbled and didn’t move. 

Dean reached down and put a finger on Cas’ hole. He rubbed around it and felt Cas’ cock begin to fill.

He slipped just the tip of his finger into Cas. Cas still had oil in there and Dean’s cum eased the way.

Cas moaned and wiggled against Dean.

Dea kissed Cas on the cheek. “Good morning, sunshine.”

Cas opened his eyes and smiled.

“Good morning, Dean. That feels… very good.”

Dean smiled. “It’s supposed to, baby. You’re still fairly open from last night, and I really want to make love to you. May I?”

The look on Cas’ face was somewhere between amazement and disbelief.

“You’re _ asking _ me? For permission? I… I want you to fuck me, yes.”

“Of course I’m asking for your permission. I don’t want to take you if you don’t want it. And as far as I’m concerned, what we do is not fucking. It’s making love.”

Cas smiled and it lit up the room. 

Dean pushed Cas over on his side, and pushed his top leg forward.

He got behind Cas and pushed his cock into him.

Cas was just as tight as he was last night, but the way was slick with oil and Dean’s cum.

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and pulled him close. He pushed in and pulled back.

Cas moaned and so did Dean. He got his rhythm and he reached for Cas’ cock.

Dean gathered the precum and used it to slick his hand as he made a fist. 

Cas thrust up into Dean’s fist and his head fell back against Dean’s shoulder.

Dean thrust into Cas when Cas pulled back and then pulled back when Cas thrust up into his fist. Cas was moaning out Dean’s name.

Cas began to thrust up faster and groaned out that he was going to cum.

“Yes, cum for me baby.” Dean tightened his grip on Cas’ cock and Cas came. His spend coated Dean’s hand and shot on the bed.

Dean began to thrust into Cas hard and increased his speed. He was so close...

It hit Dean hard. He clutched at Cas and yelled Cas’ name.

When it was finally over, Dean kissed the back of Cas’ neck. Cas turned over to face Dean.

“I love you, Cas. I love you so much.” 

Cas had tears running down his face that Dean wiped away with his thumb.

“I love you too, Dean. I have since the moment I laid eyes on you.”

 

Dean wanted to marry Cas, but Cas was very hesitant because he was formerly a slave.

Dean sent a letter to the King, asking permission to marry Cas, and the KIng granted it.

They married in the spring, in the flower garden that Cas had planted. 

It was beautiful. Cas cried through the entire ceremony.

Cas spent a lot of time in the garden, He loved the bees that came. Dean loved to look out the window and see Cas, sitting on the ground and watching the bees, 

They had a happy life together. 

 


End file.
